The present invention is generally directed to a solar power illumination device and, more particularly, to a solar power an illumination device for outdoor hanging flower planters or potted flowers, which is economical and provides dual functionality of pathway solar lighting with an adjustable height feature.
Illuminating a hanging planter outside the home has been, in the past, a difficult and expensive process, requiring a substantial investment on the part of the homeowner or business owner, often requiring them to invest in an entire new, expensive lighting assembly.
Prior art planters that combine the hanging planter with a lighting system, as described in design patent D253,382, are difficult to transfer from one planter to another. Therefore, prior users were unable to illuminate their planters and potted flowers with lighting features provided with another planter.
Some devices are available in the marketplace which are characterized by having an expensive assembly comprising a basket for the planter, as well as an illuminating device attached to the basket. The cost of such structures is prohibitive and not easily adaptable for hanging planters. Homeowners and business owners would have to spend several times the cost to adapt prior art light systems for hanging planters. Thus, prior art illuminating devices are not adaptable to different hangers and cannot be used as a traditional pathway solar light.